Digistorys pre sleep
by CherryMurder
Summary: Kids need storys before going to sleep, but how the choosen children do for their kids goin to sleep?


**DIGISTORYS pre-sleep.**

**SUMARY: Every child has ever needed a story and shoots of the selected children are no exception, how can the chosen do your children sleep?  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine, this story is not for profit entertainment only, original stories that underlie the stories are not mine, reference use only.  
>The dialogues are in normal type, so to speak, the story is all in italics and intervention for children since the emphasis is dialogue<strong>.

Chapter 1: Little Red Rosa.

At home Ishida, were two little worried that the unrest of the father, did not know how to put them to sleep, just remember the words of his beloved wife tense.  
>- Tell a story, and with that they fell asleep my love-these were the words of Mimi, before leaving home to board the taxi that would take her to the airport and he hated his wife's travel, but hey you got in her position as he had to go on their space missions, spent more time alone with children, that that would happen that weekend.<br>I look carefully and only two heads sticking out of the furniture of the room, which was in front of huge TV, and I call attention to a slightly wavy brown hair, reminded Mimi, his son is the spitting image of her just in man with much of her gentle character with a hint of his character. Then there was the little blond hair leaning on the small side, but right now her daughter's hair was slightly long, almost like he was in high school, would be the spitting image of TK when I was little, for a moment thought of calling his brother he would help.  
>The blond dialed his brother in the house of the Takaishi, another chestnut dinner was giving the three men in the house her twins and her husband, until the phone disturbs the moment.<br>-Moshi, moshi-speech Kari replied cordially.  
>- Kari me Matt - said the blonde desperately calling my brother are you all?<br>By the tone in which her brother asked her husband for worry-If you Matt, are dining with children - I look at the small table where they ate at home and beckoned her husband to ask what happened gestural - is Matt, sounds very worried, 'said the brunette.  
>- We will have spent something to children TK-mentioned, one of the reasons why I would call his brother were: one, that one of the children were very serious, or two, that Mimi was not in the house.<br>- I hope not, take-you give the phone in my hands, I will go with the kids, you ask them what is going on, I worry about my nephews  
>- Matt still there, it's me brother Takeru finally spoke.<br>'At last I need you to Takeru despair-speak shocked the older brother, and the child thought the worst, I thought one of his nephews was serious.  
>- What happens? Did something happen to children? - Willing to ask leave for the house of his brother.<br>-No no, the kids are fine, but it's about your bedtime and do not know what to do - he went on desperately.  
>The blond is less than reassured to hear that and annoying at the same time, just so he called his brother in May, were more likely to speak Mimi to see how they were or they fall into the house by surprise, with the chestnut and the two small kami worshiped-by Ishida Yamato so bad parent you do not know what to do for your children to sleep, 'said fence annoyed sometimes do not understand how come you married my sister-<br>-It is time to dwarf sermons, I need to give me advice, scolded him, being lectured by his younger brother was a terrible blow to his ego, and if he had completed married her for love.  
>-Okay, I'll help, 'he said T.K. -Look at my sister told me that the two children have a routine before going to bed<br>-Routine, what do they do? I ask astonished.  
>Well first of all you already have dined children? I ask his older brother as if the father were him.<br>-No, right now I ask you, do not hang up, the latter Yamato went to see her two children who were half asleep watching TV, one of the many films that he and Mimi bought them, Children, What do you want dinner? 'I ask.  
>Ahhh-yawn, his eldest son who without moving his sister told him-just give us cereal with milk, mom told us that we asked for nothing special, and there is not much you returned from your last mission, the latter something that sounded he had said when he was first in the Digital World.<p>

'Very then that will give you, do not want one of my famous milkshakes?' I ask.  
>'All right, if you insist Dad replied his son, while still small his brother lying on his marriage did not open view of the film-Tane-call his the little digimon.<br>-Looking to mention his father-Tanemon.  
>Yes, he has some time since I've seen, neither he nor Tsudomon replied the little concerned voice.<br>-Somewhere in the house must be, at the end of that sentence his hand landed softly on the head of small continuous watching the movie with his sister.  
>-Dad, he call and the blond quickly responded to the call-Yeah, what happened? He ask.<br>'Make chocolate, please, kindly asked.  
>-Ok and will be, he answers and went to the kitchen and returned to pick up the phone-TK still here-<br>'If I answer reluctantly.  
>-Okay, I'm making dinner and what's next?-Questioning his brother.<br>Well after dinner, should take a bath and then to the bed carefully the steps mentioned.  
>'That's it, fence it is easier than I thought he said more calmly.<br>Yes, but once in bed you will tell a story, said TK  
>-A story, Do you think I´m Mimi said sarcastically.<br>-Matt, the only way your kids are asleep-emphasizing your children, and when you're not at home they´re sleeping in your bedroom with Mimi -  
>'That explains why there is then stuffed into our room, recalling the day before was asleep nap on her daughter's stuffed.<br>'I imagine that right now that Mimi is they will want to sleep with you,' said his younger brother.  
>'I think you're right, you know I've lost many times in their lives, moments that Mimi sigh and you have lived with them-<br>-Brother is not your fault, trying to encourage his brother.  
>You're right and thank you very much TK, say goodnight to the dwarves and Kari on my part-took leave of his brother.<br>Good night, brother, and my littles one say goodbye to him.  
>'So be-ended Yamato, who with the help of Gabumon dinner gave her two children.<br>Matt watched her two children to eat your cereal with milk and make milk shakes they had prepared, his eldest son and 6 years was like watching Mimi small just in man, the two had the same brown eyes, hair and that smiling look, but Michael had a bit of the same, and sometimes was a bit serious as protecting it and Natsuko as he did with TK, while your little princess had her blonde hair and blue eyes, but was more Mimi than anything else, say Tai-I'm glad you took your children's mother more features than you, what good we do not have another Matt river between us with the comment Tai which would sometimes remember.  
>'Daddy what are you laughing? ask Natsuko.<br>'Nothing princess replied, smiling at the little that is not taking off the straw of her shake.  
>-Natsuko, you have before terminating you end your cereal malt reminded him of his brother, Yamato to hear that well when he was reminded how old your son and took care of TK, but it was because Mike's eyes and hair of Mimi Natsuko was a woman and I could swear I would see TK and him small, since their children had the same age difference he and his younger brother.<br>'I was Mikey, I'm almost done, put the finishing small sips to the bowl of cereal letting a milk mustache, Yamato was already clean when your child will progress and part of the orange sweatshirt he was wearing clean mustache little milk.  
>'I finished, thanks for the food,' said the little cheerful.<br>-Thanks for the food, thanked the small-Nat, it's time to take your bath-  
>The bathroom, Yamato fell into the reality was that step to the small bed.<br>'Dad, Nat is still small and bathes Mama said the boy.  
>-Mike, I can swim I also said his father.<br>'No thanks Dad I can only answer you flushed the child something.  
>'All right, let me know anything Mike-I mention her son.<br>'If Dad replied with a smile.  
>Princess' Very well, it's time for your bath while carrying said small wing happy.<br>Okay, Daddy, 'said the little without a fight.  
>Yamato took his daughter's room and bathroom where the tub was prepared by Gabumon an acceptable temperature for bathing small, bathroom and quickly did what he thought of his son and his concern for his digimon.<br>'Hey Gabumon-called his digimon.  
>- What about Matt? ask the digimon.<br>You do not know anything Tsudomon Tanemon and asked the major.  
>-No, actually I have not seen all day, I wonder Where are they?-Mention the consternation digimon the last time I saw them was last night-<br>'Daddy, Daddy, call her little, to which he was putting his pajamas.  
>- Princess, what happens? I ask.<br>'Daddy, I know where and Tsudi Tany said with a smile.  
>- Where? They asked Yamato and Gabumon.<br>'They're in my room sleeping,' replied the girl.  
>-In your room, but why? - Still not believing what he heard.<br>'Before you came back Mikey stayed up all night to wait so Tany was with him, and asked to accompany Sudi too, went on to say the girl.  
>-So you always knew where the two-said that the small felt-You should tell your brother, he is very concerned about his digimon-<br>'Sorry Dad, is that they were very tired, so I let them sleep,' said the girl as she lowered her gaze.  
>-I know your intentions were not bad, but you know very well that Mike Tanemon care much about his father reminded him.<br>'I know Daddy will not be repeated, promised the girl.  
>'I know, darling,' he replied as he hugged her, at that moment a brown head appeared at the door I can go ¿?-Asked permission the child.<br>-Of course, upon hearing the words of his father among the small and dressed in his green pajamas, who quickly incorporated in the big bed in the room of his parents, where he and his sister used to sleep with his mother when his father not at home sleeping, you ready? 'I ask.  
>'Yes,' replied the two.<br>-But first tell us a story-daddy asked the little girl.  
>-A story-remembered terror.<br>Yes, mom always tells a bedtime said little, but if you want, I tell him a Nat-  
>'Steady, What story do you want?-I ask.<br>'We've read all of the collection, I mention her son in a serious way.  
>'Yes, Mommy has been making several small-said who hugged a stuffed animal shaped Togemon.<br>'Then they invent one, the blonde thought for a moment and fixed his eyes on the name of a story that Mimi had in his bureau ¨ ¨ Little Red Riding Hood instant inspiration came to her head and tell them the story of ¨ Pink Riding Hood ¨ -  
>'Dad, you mean Red Riding Hood-corrected his son.<br>-No, this story is similar but there's no one but an evil wolf, before continuing his eyes fixed on the Gabumon and thought this digivolution mega -Garurumon-to hear that he was amazed and stunned Gabumon.  
>Ahhh, was all that was heard of his son.<br>-Tell us Dad asked the child.  
>-If you tell us about it-now dad told his son.<br>-Well the story begins:  
><em>Once, in a distant forest of Digital World, there lived a little long, brown hair, with the grace of a flower. His name was Red Riding Hood. Little Red Riding Hood was a cheerful girl friend to all forest Digimon which loved her and she to them was loved by everyone who knew her, but mostly by his grandmother, and there was nothing that would have given the girl . Once I gave a small cap or a red cap, which he had so well that she never wanted to use something else, so I started calling Rosa Riding Hood.<br>But one day, Little Red Riding Hood's mother said her grandmother was sick, frightened Riding Hood asked her mother, Mami would do what we do - his mother was surprised by the nobility of his small, which had a heart as pure as gold itself.  
>Little Red Riding Hood's mother, then prepare a basket of provisions.<br>_- What kinds of provisions? And because in the Digital World? I ask the little Natsuko.  
>Well you both wanted a new story right? 'Said doubtfully.<br>Nat let Dad finish the story, the scolding his brother.  
>the little brother replied.<br>'Very well where I stayed, ahh if ..  
><em>Provisions were several fruits, bread, cheese and some milk and jam for Grandma, Little Red Riding Hood's mother took the basket and handed it over to the small child before his journey his mother gave him a few pointers - Heaven would take her this basket to your grandmother who is sick and weak and this will help, follow the path and stick to it. I do not want to talk to strangers, promise heart-Rogo and Little Red Riding Hood's mother And when you come into your bedroom do not forget to say, "Good morning," oh, and do not go snooping around the room; understand heart-<br>Mami, I promise, just let these provisions go to my grandma and come back, 'I say the girl.  
>-If you find it at night, stay the night where your grandmother told you darling mother.<br>Okay Mommy, the girl took the basket and kiss and hug his mother, his hood was placed and left pinkish toward the home of his mother.  
>She started walking along the road which would be the final destination of the house of his grandmother, the little and started walking followed by a gentle melody that drew all the forest Digimon friends.<br>Small Digimon couple walked to the little he had begun to sing for joy, because in spite of these distressed by his grandmother is happy to see her. The small and had walked a little when he suddenly found himself with a wicked Garurumon.  
>Little Red Riding Hood did not know that this creature could do some damage, and had no fear of him.<br>Good morning, Little Red Riding Hood Garurumon said.  
>'Good morning, gentle Garurumon replied innocently.<br>- Where are you going so early, Little Red Rose? - Ask Garurumon curious and insistent.  
>- A house of my grandmother 'replied the girl.<br>- What's in that basket? Curious asked again.  
>'A few stores, so my poor sick grandmother is to have something good to strengthen -<br>- And where do you live your grandmother, Rosa Riding Hood? 'Kept asking curious.  
>- Like a quarter mile farther into the forest. His house is under three purple trees, beside orange trees with purple leaves. Surely you have seen the Little Red Rose replied innocently.<br>Garurumon said quietly to himself: - What creature so tender! what a great snack and will be more palatable than the old woman. So I have to be soft for both easy-  
>Pink Riding Hood then accompanied a small stretch of road and then said 'Look Rosa Riding Hood, which are pretty digiflores there, why do not you go and pick some? And I think also that you have not realized how sweet Biyomons sing. Are you going in such a hurry on the road as if you were for school, while all the woods are full of wonder-<br>Pink Riding Hood raised her eyes, and when he saw the sunlight dancing here and there among the trees, and saw the beautiful digiflores and Biyomons singing, I guess he thought that it might take some of these digiflores to my grandmother and you'll love . Furthermore, it is still early and there is no problem if I get behind a little, always get to a good time-  
>And so it went off the road and went to cut digiflores. And when you cut one, saw a more beautiful, and another and another, and inadvertently went deeper into the forest. Meanwhile Garurumon took the time and ran straight to the grandmother's house and knocked on the door.<br>- Who is it? - Asked the grandmother.  
>-Riding Hood Garurumon Rosa replied.<br>'I've got a grandmother, said the provisions dgimon-open to me, please,' he pleaded.  
>-Move the lock and opens you cried the grandmother, I am very weak and I can not lift-<br>The evil Digimon moved the lock, opened the door and without saying a word, went straight to the grandmother's bed and swallowed a mouthful. And then he put her clothes, stood a hat, got into bed and closed the curtains.  
>Meanwhile, Little Red Riding Hood had been collecting Rosa flowers, and when he saw that was so that I could not take more, he remembered his grandmother and was on his way toward her. When he arrived he was surprised to find the door open, and upon entering the house, she felt a strange feeling that she said to herself - Oh God! Today I'm very inconvenient, and sometimes I liked being with grandmother so much, he cried out, Good morning! - But there was no answer, so I went to the bedroom and opened the curtains. There seemed to be the grandmother with her cap covering his entire face, and a strange-looking! Oh, Grandma! - He said what big ears you have-<br>-It is better to hear you, my girl was the answer.  
>'But Grandma, what big eyes you have,' said the little girl.<br>-It is better to see you, dear, was the answer.  
>'But Grandma, what big arms you have, so I said little.<br>To embrace best-beloved Son, 'was the answer.  
>- And what big teeth you have said little in awe.<br>-It is better to eat you, and jump out of bed to start chasing the little girl who started running with all his might.  
>Riding Hood started screaming my lungs and between the mole is running a woodcutter who was out there, which asked for help.<br>'Sir, sir, please help me - pleading said the little girl.  
>- What little girl? Why are you yelling like this? - He startled the woodcutter.<br>-Garurumon-managed to say the girl, take some air and said, ate my Granny  
>But what? He caught the man<br>If it is true not lying, and now is chasing me she sobbed with her glassy eyes I pray you help us please!  
>The woodcutter moved by the small, decided to help, then the two went to Grandma, who had tired Garurumon had decided to take a nap. Red Riding Hood and the woodcutter found the digimon completely asleep. The woodcutter took his ax and cut the stomach Garurumon Riding Hood's grandmother and left some stunned.<br>'Thank you young man thanked the grandmother.  
>Before completing the full lumberjack lose Garurumon stomach, which wanted to awaken the attack but could not because it started to feel sick in the stomach, a rapid semi sediment disappeared into the forest, heard their complaints to miss. The woodcutter stay a while with Red Riding Hood and her grandmother who ate a little of what brought you Little Red Riding Hood and he revived. But just thought Rosa Riding Hood while I live, I will never retire from the trail into the forest, which my mother had already forbidden to-night fell and she fell to sleep in gratitude gave him the friendly lumberjack dinner.<br>_And Happy Ever Afther this story to end happy Yamato said as he watched his daughter and son fast asleep so sleepy I could not stay awake longer._  
><em>-Dad, I call her son.  
>Yes, what champ? I ask the young.<br>- What happened to Garurumon? I ask the child very sleepy.  
>Well let's say you did not have a very happy ending champion, told his son.<br>-Ahhh-yawn was heard the last of the child, before falling into the arms of Morpheus.  
>Yamato hugged her two offspring with love, both fast asleep, until the voice of his digimon him out of his thoughts.<br>- Why was a Garurumon bad? I ask timidly digimon.  
>-That was all I could think of, sorry Gabumon, apologized to the aforementioned.<br>Quiet, I understand, these two without tremendous said the digimon-certainly and his companions found  
>-Perfect Gabumon, go to sleep we need, we also said, the Digimon left the room that was dark and went to the room where the Digimon were the two children.<br>While the room was Gabumon became aware of voices that he knew perfectly.  
>Palmon-Shh be quiet, have to be asleep, 'said Mimi whispering.<br>'All right,' replied the quiet digimon.  
>Until I realized that I was watching the Gabumon.<br>-Gabumon-two said in unison.  
>- What are they doing here? 'Wonder.<br>-The flight was canceled, so the trip was delayed-answer Palmon.  
>-So we went back to sleep in the house-complement Mimi.<br>Well, all three are in your room Mimi, the kids are asleep and do not know Matt, he said.  
>'Very well Palmon, quiet and go to sleep good night for both of them said the two Digimon nut and went to sleep, she left her luggage in the room and went to his room where he met a lovely scene, two sleeping babies embraced by his father quickly took out his camera bag and I took a picture, closed the room and decided to sleep in the guest room total would be another day tomorrow and then surprise them with a great breakfast.<p>

Well I hope you like it, I know I should update my other stories and that I am, but do not know why all this came up and started to write it before you forget it, accept suggestions for future stories told by the elect.  
>Take care much.<br>X0x0x0


End file.
